Efekty kontroli tłumu
Efekty kontroli tłumu (CC) to termin, którym określa się umiejętności bohaterów tymczasowo ograniczające skuteczność walki jednostki. Pojęcie kontrola tłumu wzięło się od kontrowania przeciwników podczas walk – zmniejszenia ich skuteczności; utrudnienia im osiągnięcia celu lub ucieczki. Efekty kontroli tłumu dzielą się na dwie kategorie: * miękkie – częściowo utrudnia działania przeciwnikom * twarde – całkowicie blokują działania, które mogą wykonać przeciwnicy – tz. "wyłącza ich z walki" Obecnie w League of Legends istnieje wiele unikatowych i niepowtarzalnych efektów kontroli tłumu, które wyjątkowo oddziałują na swój cel. Rodzaje efektów kontroli tłumu Oto lista obecnie istniejących efektów kontroli tłumu, podzielonych według: Stopnia utraty kontroli przez cel= Efekty kontroli tłumu mogą być podzielone od stopnia utraty kontroli przez cel. Mocna kontrola tłumu Inaczej (Hard CC) – następujące efekty kontroli tłumu powodują całkowitą utratę kontroli nad bohaterem: * – ogłuszony cel nie może poruszać się, atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności przez pewien czas. :* – zawieszony cel jest podczas trwania i posiada takie same efekty, jak w przypadku ogłuszenia. * – przygwożdżony cel nie może poruszać się, rzucać umiejętności bohaterów, ani czarów przywoływacza (w tym ). Czas trwania przygwożdżenia nie może zostać skrócony. * – cel w powietrzu nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu, nie może atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności bohaterów. Czas trwania efektów w powietrzu nie może zostać skrócony, ani oczyszczony. :* – cel zostanie odepchnięty od punktu rzucania. Czas trwania zależy od przebytego w powietrzu dystansu i waha się od 0.75 sekundy ( ) do 1.5 sekundy ( ). :* – cel zostanie wybity w powietrze w punkcie docelowym. Czas trwania zależy od przebytego w powietrzu dystansu i waha się od 0.75 sekundy ( ) do 1.5 sekundy ( ). :* – cel zostaje przeniesiony w powietrzu do rzucającego. * – cel podczas wymuszonych akcji nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu, nie mogą atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności. :* – cel dotknięty urokiem będzie poruszał się w stronę rzucającego ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. :* – przestraszony cel będzie poruszać się w losowych kierunkach ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. Obecnie nie ma umiejętności bohaterów wywołującej ten efekt, który wpływa na bohaterów. :* – sprowokowany cel próbuje atakować atakami podstawowymi rzucającego. :* – przerażony cel ucieka bezpośrednio od rzucającego w linii prostej ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. * – cel podczas zastoju nie jest wstanie wykonywać żadnych czynności i jest niewrażliwy. Czas trwania zastoju nie może zostać skrócony. Słaba kontrola tłumu Inaczej (Soft CC) – następujące efekty kontroli tłumu powodują tylko częściową utratę kontroli nad bohaterem: * – oślepiony cel pudłuje wszystkie ataki podstawowe przeciw wrogim celom przez pewien czas. * – uciszony cel nie może rzucać umiejętności bohaterów, ani aktywnych przedmiotów przez pewien czas. * – rozbrojony cel nie może atakować atakami podstawowymi przez pewien czas. :* – połączenie rozbrojenia z unieruchomieniem. :* – połączenie rozbrojenia z uciszeniem; dodatkowo cel podczas polimorfi jest spowolniony. * – spowolniony cel posiada zmniejszoną prędkość ruchu lub ataku. * – unieruchomiony cel nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu. |-| Możliwości przerwania= Efekty kontroli tłumu mogą być podzielone według tego, czy mogą przerwać ładowane umiejętności bohaterów typu: , czy . Mocna kontrola tłumu Inaczej (Hard CC) – następujące efekty kontroli tłumu przerywają umiejętności bohaterów: * – ogłuszony cel nie może poruszać się, atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności przez pewien czas. :* – zawieszony cel jest podczas trwania i posiada takie same efekty, jak w przypadku ogłuszenia. * – przygwożdżony cel nie może poruszać się, rzucać umiejętności bohaterów, ani czarów przywoływacza (w tym ). Czas trwania przygwożdżenia nie może zostać skrócony. * – cel w powietrzu nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu, nie może atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności bohaterów. Czas trwania efektów w powietrzu nie może zostać skrócony, ani oczyszczony. :* – cel zostanie odepchnięty od punktu rzucania. Czas trwania zależy od przebytego w powietrzu dystansu i waha się od 0.75 sekundy ( ) do 1.5 sekundy ( ). :* – cel zostanie wybity w powietrze w punkcie docelowym. Czas trwania zależy od przebytego w powietrzu dystansu i waha się od 0.75 sekundy ( ) do 1.5 sekundy ( ). :* – cel zostaje przeniesiony w powietrzu do rzucającego. * – cel podczas wymuszonych akcji nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu, nie mogą atakować, ani rzucać umiejętności. :* – cel dotknięty urokiem będzie poruszał się w stronę rzucającego ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. :* – przestraszony cel będzie poruszać się w losowych kierunkach ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. Obecnie nie ma umiejętności bohaterów wywołującej ten efekt, który wpływa na bohaterów. :* – sprowokowany cel próbuje atakować atakami podstawowymi rzucającego. :* – przerażony cel ucieka bezpośrednio od rzucającego w linii prostej ze zmniejszoną prędkością ruchu. * – uciszony cel nie może rzucać umiejętności bohaterów, ani aktywnych przedmiotów przez pewien czas. * – cel podczas zastoju nie jest wstanie wykonywać żadnych czynności i jest niewrażliwy. Czas trwania zastoju nie może zostać skrócony. Słaba kontrola tłumu Inaczej (Soft CC) – następujące efekty kontroli tłumu nie przerywają umiejętności bohaterów: * – oślepiony cel pudłuje wszystkie ataki podstawowe przeciw wrogim celom przez pewien czas. * – rozbrojony cel nie może atakować atakami podstawowymi przez pewien czas. :* – połączenie rozbrojenia z unieruchomieniem. :* – połączenie rozbrojenia z uciszeniem; dodatkowo cel podczas polimorfi jest spowolniony. * – spowolniony cel posiada zmniejszoną prędkość ruchu lub ataku. * – unieruchomiony cel nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu. Tabela podsumowująca Dopiski * Ruch obejmuje wszelkie ślizgi i zniknięcia, typu: , , czy . * Umiejętności bohaterów odnoszą się domyślnych umiejętności bohaterów (Q, W, E, R) :* nie może być aktywowany na sojusznikach, gdy rzucający nie może rzucać umiejętności bohaterów. * Możliwość przerwania umiejętności dotyczy tego, czy dany efekt przy trafieniu anuluje ładowaną umiejętność bohaterów. :* Unieruchomienia i oplątania nie przerywają umiejętności ładowanych z wyjątkiem i . :* Unieruchomienia i oplątania przerywają ślizgi typu: , czy , ponieważ wywołują one efekty obszarowe. :* działa na całkowicie innej zasadzie niż umiejętności ładowane, zbliżonej do ataków podstawowych i jest przerywana przez efekty kontroli tłumu, które przerywają ataki podstawowe. W stosunku to normalnych umiejętności ładowanych większość efektów kontroli tłumu (z wyjątkiem uciszenia) przerywa ją. * Zablokowane Czary Przywoływacza odnoszą się do czarów przywoływacza. * i usuwają te same efekty kontroli tłumu co . Kontrowanie efektów kontroli tłumu Istnieje wiele sposobów na zablokowanie efektów kontroli tłumu. Zapobieganie Obecnie istnieje kilka rzeczy, które mogą zablokować efekty kontroli tłumu. Umiejętności bohaterów * – tarcza czarów. * – odporność na . * – odporność na wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu nie pochodzące od celu działania. * – odporność na większość efektów kontroli tłumu. * – odporność na wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu na czas trwania tarczy. * – tarcza czarów. * – tarcza czarów. Przedmioty * – tarcza czarów Usuwanie Efekty kontroli tłumu mogą zostać usunięte podczas trwania efektu. Wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu mogą zostać w pewien sposób usunięte poza efektami . : : ::S''' – Summoner's Rift. ::'''T – Twisted Treeline ::H''' – Howling Abyss ::'''C – Crystal Scar STHC= ---- |+30 odporności na magię.|1250}} ) pkt. zdrowia (180 sek. odnowienia).|LV}} | +40 odporności na magię, +10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia, +100% podstawowej regeneracji many. Odnawia co 5 sek.| 2450}} |-| SH= ---- | +80 obrażeń ataku, +45 odporności na magię.|3700}} |-| TC= ---- | +50% prędkości ataku, +45 odporności na magię, +10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia. |2700}} Czary Przywoływacza * Umiejętności bohaterów * – usuwa wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu. * – usuwa wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu. * – usuwa wszystkie efekty kontroli tłumu i zapewnia odporność na większość z nich na kilka sekund. * – usuwa wszystkie . * – usuwa wszystkie . * – usuwa wszystkie i zapewnia odporność na nie na kilka sekund. Nieustępliwość Nieustępliwość zmniejsza czas trwania efektów kontroli tłumu o % równy jego wartości. :Główny artykuł: Nieustępliwość. Odporność na spowolnienie Odporność na spowolnienie zmniejsza skuteczność spowolnień o % równy jego wartości. :Główny artykuł: Odporność na spowolnienia. Efekty kontroli tłumu celowane na siebie Następujące efekty kontroli tłumu mimo tego, że są podobne do tradycyjnych są dobrowolnie wywoływane i nakładane przez rzucającego je bohatera, a nie na cel. Nałożone w ten sposób efekty kontroli tłumu nie mogą w żaden sposób zostać oczyszczone, a wszelkie sposoby redukcji typu: nieustępliwość; nie działają na nie (wyjątkowo celowane na siebie odbiega od tej reguły i może być zmniejszane przez odporność na spowolnienie). * Odrzucenie celowane na siebie :* Odrzucony bohater czasowo nie może atakować i poruszać się, lecz może rzucać umiejętności bohaterów. :* Przykład: ::: * Unieruchomienie celowane na siebie :* Unieruchomiony bohater czasowo nie może kontrolować swojego ruchu (nawet, gdy jest on wymuszony, jak w przypadku ), lecz cały czas może znaleźć się pod wpływem efektów . :* Przykłady: ::: ::: * Uciszenie celowane na siebie :* Uciszony bohater czasowo nie może rzucać umiejętności bohaterów, ale może atakować i używać czarów przywoływacza. :* Przykład ::: * Spowolnienie celowane na siebie :* Spowolniony bohater czasowo posiada zmniejszoną prędkość ruchu. :* Przykłady: ::: ::: (podczas próby przenikania przez jednostki) ::: (gdy posiada wrogiego bohatera w żołądku) Umiejętności ładowane Umiejętności ładowane często wymagające doładowania nie mogą zostać przerwana przez gracza, ani wroga, a jedynym sposobem na ich anulowanie jest śmierć rzucającego je bohatera. Wymuszone akcje typu: nie wpływają na rzucającego na czas trwania doładowania, nawet efekty , które zmienią pozycje rzucającego, nie zmienią punktu wyjścia, ani toru umiejętności. Czary Przywoływacza i większość aktywnych przedmiotów można używać podczas rzucania. Umiejętności ładowane mogą zostać przerwane przez ''mocne efekty kontroli tłumu'' lub przez ruch rzucającego albo rzuconą kolejną umiejętność – nie istnieją wyjątki od tych reguł. Wyjątkiem jest możliwość rzucenia na siebie podczas trwania . Podobnie jak w przypadku umiejętności wymagających doładowania można rzucać czary Przywoływacza i większość aktywnych przedmiotów. Animacje umiejętności ładowanych i tych, które wymagają doładowania nie są ogólnie uważane za efekty kontroli tłumu, ale negatywnie wpływają na rzucającego. Oto umiejętności bohaterów wywołujące właśnie te negatywne efekty. * Umiejętności wymagające doładowania powodujące :* Poniższe umiejętności bohaterów rzucającego na czas rzucania umiejętności. W każdym z tych przypadków rzucający może poruszać się. :* Przykłady: ::: ::: ::: * Umiejętności wymagające doładowania powodujące :* Poniższe umiejętności bohaterów nie mogą zostać przerwane przez rzucającego w żaden sposób (w przeciwieństwie do innych umiejętności ładowanych, która można przerwać na wiele sposobów, np: poruszeniem się, zaatakowaniem) i są porównywalne do . ::: ::: ::: (Przez pierwsze 0.5 sekundy trwania umiejętności) ::: ::: ::: ::: Ciekawostki * zmusza cele do tańca. * Jeżeli brać pod uwagę dwa oddzielne asortymenty umiejętności bohaterów, to najwięcej efektów kontroli tłumu posiada – sześć. :* Drugie miejsce, według tej zasady zajmuje – cztery. * Najwięcej umiejętności bohaterów wywołujących inne, unikalne efekty kontroli tłumu posiada – pięć. :* Drugie miejsce zajmuje – cztery. Drugie miejsce zajmuje również , jeżeli liczyć wywoływany jej . ::* Trzecie miejcie zajmują: , , , , , , , , , , (nie licząc ), , , , , , , , , , , , i – trzy. * Najwyższą redukcję efektów kontroli tłumu może osiągnąć , wymagane jest to tego: :* 3 wrogich bohaterów, którzy zapewniają dzięki 40% nieustępliwości. :* Dowolny przedmiot zapewniający nieustępliwość. :* Specjalizacja – . :: Łącznie będzie posiadała 65% nieustępliwości. Jeżeli będzie znajdowała się w trybie Ultra Rapid Fire, to wartość wzrośnie do 74% nieustępliwości. ::* Jeżeli użyje będzie posiadać 80% nieustępliwości na 4 minuty. :::* Jeżeli rzuci to wartość wzrośnie do 94% nieustępliwości na 3 sekundy. :: Przy takiej ilości nieustępliwości najdłuższy efekt kontroli tłumu jakim jest , który zamiast 5 sekund, trwa tylko 0.33 sekundy. * Jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mogą używać umiejętności bohaterów podczas trwania większości efektów kontroli tłumu są: , , , , i . * Jedynymi bohaterami, którzy mogą oczyścić się z większości efektów kontroli tłumu są: , i . * Jedynymi bohaterami, którzy nie posiadają żadnych umiejętności bohaterów posiadających efektów kontroli tłumu są: , , , , , , i . :* Ujawnianie zapewniana przez nie jest uważane za efekt kontroli tłumu. :*Przed zmianą w umiejętnościach także nie posiadała żadnych możliwości osłabienia wroga. :*Przed aktualizacją strzelców (na początku sezonu szóstego) także nie posiadał efektów kontroli tłumu. Kategoria:Efekty de:Massenkontrolle en:Crowd control es:Control de masas ru:Эффекты контроля zh:群体控制